Shadows from Above
by JessicaRae95
Summary: Part 2 of the Scarlett/Mouse Series...After trying to adjust to life Below, Mouse and Scarlett find that the past may not have forgotten them.
1. Chapter 1

Here ya go folks! I have started a sequel to my first Beauty and the Beast fanfic, Down from Below. Thanks to the encouragement of other authors. Please, all you loyal readers, please review and follow me! You are all so valuable to my work.

This sequel is - hopefully - better than the last story. Gonna steer more toward Scarlett trying to slay the demons of her past, her time kidnapped by Paracealcus, and learning her new life and a lot of Mouse, and more of Mouse as he is maturing... I feel like maybe I forgot him a bit lol. I've added dashes in his words because he talks sort of in third person. But gonna show how that gets better as the story goes on. Hey it's my story lol. Gonna move kinda slow, and get more feeling in the story. So Mouse and Arthur for Thunderhoof and a sequel for all of you other lovely readers. Let the writing begin!

The glimmering phosphorescence of the lake before them shone on the faces of its watchers. Vincent sat almost at its edge, reading aloud from Les Miserables. A young man sat near him, watching intently, as if picturing every word the soft-spoken lion man read. His light hair hung in his eyes, but didn't seem to bother him as his faraway expression revealed he was not mentally in the cave. Near his feet sat a young woman, her copper hair shimmering in the phosphorescence, eyes set upon the contemplative face of the young man. She stroked the soft fur of a raccoon that lay curled into a tight ball on her lap, whiskered face covered by a fluffy tail. A peaceful scene. One wouldn't be able to tell that only days before, terror had dampened the joy of the underground tunnel. Everyone sort of ignored its occurrence, however. It was as if it had never happened. Vincent read on calmly, his eyes on the words, but his mind on the young couple sitting near by. They were both young, inexperienced, and had a lot to learn.

They were interrupted as a kind faced woman wearing the clothing of Above came down the tunnel into the cave room. "Hello, everyone."

Vincent closed the book gently and smiled. "Welcome, Catherine, to our starry hideaway." He stood and took her hand and they embraced in a hug.

""Well, thank you Vincent. Father told me you would be down here." She hugged Mouse and knelt to hug Scarlett.

"Hello, my dear. I have brought you some things to wear for the party tonight." Scarlett stiffened at the touch and hug but spoke politely.

"Thank you, Catherine. I really appreciate that." Her face held a distant smile and she absentmindedly hugged the raccoon, who chattered at being woken so abruptly. He curled back up again and tucked his nose in Scarlett's hand.

Mouse looked at Vincent, bewilderment clear on his face. "Party?"

Vincent smiled again. "Not everyone knows yet, Mouse, but Fathers Birthday is today and we are all having a surprise party for him in the Cathedral room in a little while."

Amid the scattered happy exclamations, Scarlett smiled and spoke suddenly. "He has been in such a grumpy mood today. I'm sure he thinks everyone has forgotten."

Ever since her rather tumultuous entry into the world Below, Scarlett and Father had been close. The only person closer to him was Vincent. Father was very protective of Scarlett as he was about all of the Tunnel dwellers under his care. But somehow, he and Scarlett connected in ways not everyone seemed to be able to accomplish. To many, he appeared harsh and difficult. And at first even Scarlett had seemed to think so. But she seemed not to care and spent many hours quietly reading by candlelight in his library.

Catherine laughed. "Well, he will soon be cheered up. I met Winslow on the way here and he has taken all the candles there to be lit and Jaime and Pascal are taking down the food Mary has prepared."

Vincent put his arm around Catherine and pulled her close. "Very well, let us go see if they need any help. Mouse, take Arthur and put him in your room."

Mouse frowned. "Arthur-not-welcome- at party?"

Vincent smiled gently and laid his free hand on the young man's shoulder. "No, Mouse. Arthur's is always welcome. But I do not want him setting his fur on fire with a candle."

Mouse nodded quickly, his love for his pet very evident in the way his eyes widened in horror at the idea. "Vincent-right. Mouse make-Arthur-stay-in-room."

Vincent patted his shoulder. "Good lad. Catherine, why don't you take Miss Scarlett to the women's chambers and help her get ready."

Scarlett shuddered but no one could see it in the blue glow of the lake. But Vincent felt the shaking of emotions and pulled her close for a hug. "Go with Catherine, my dear. We have a party to get started."

Catherine and Scarlett walked in silence, Scarlett a little behind. The last time she had been to those chambers, she was recovering from her near death experience Above. And now she felt as if she was replaying it all over again. The scars, the cool water washing away the feeling of unworthiness. She shuddered again. She didn't want to go there. But a small piece of her was beginning to notice Mouse differently. He was always being such a gentleman and she found herself blushing at the idea of dressing up for the party.

They passed the library where Mouse had waited for her, and a little ache in her heart reminded her of how she wished he was there too.

"I have a lovely emerald green dress I brought for you Scarlett. You are going to look just stunning for the party," Catherine spoke gently, trying not to startle Scarlett, because she looked as if her mind was somewhere far away.

Slowly, Scarlett became aware of the room again, and the gentle splashing of the water running out of the natural spring.

She smiled stiffly at Catherine and nodded. "I do appreciate your help, I really do. I just-" She hesitated, then shook her head.

Catherine laid a hand on her shoulder. "We are all here if you need to talk."

Scarlett nodded. "I know." She laid her hand over Catherine's and squeezed it. "I know."

Mouse paced outside of Vincent's chamber, startling when the giant man came out, dressed in his best. Mouse clasped his hands together. "Vincent - can- Mouse - ask a- question - please? "

Vincent nodded once. "Go ahead, Mouse."

Mouse hopped from one foot to the other, excited. "Mouse- like- to- prop- propo- marry -Scarlett."

Vincent smiled at the excited young man, then motioned for him to enter the chamber. Mouse hesitated, then entered, sitting down on a chair. He looked slightly confused at the lack of excitement.

Vincent sighed and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Mouse, I am going to talk to you as man to man. You are quite a man now. Mouse, Scarlett - is broken. She's had nothing but trouble in this life. Her family tried to kill her, Paracealcus has tried to kill her, and I feel in her heart that she thinks she is broken beyond repair." Mouse tried to retort, but Vincent held up a paw. "Mouse, what do you love about her?"

Mouse looked away, and his face relaxed. "Calm-strong-beautiful-amazing-mature-"

He looked at Vincent almost pleadingly. "Mouse love Scarlett."

Vincent sighed and walked calmly away then turned and walked back. "Mouse, it will be a major change for both of you. One, you will have to stay Below more. Going Above will put you at risk, your family at risk, and" he hesitated. "And all of your community at risk."

Mouse cocked his head and thought for a moment. Understanding dawned on his face. He nodded. And the expression in his eyes showed that he understood. He knew in his heart he could do whatever it took. He wanted Scarlett to be his girl. No matter what.

"Mouse ready." He spoke bravely. He stood and grasped Vincent by the shoulders. "Mouse care -very much. Mouse protect Scarlett with- life." Vincent clapped a paw on Moises shoulder and nodded. "Then you have my blessing. But you might want to talk to Father once we are all down at the party."

Mouse nodded and sprinted away, throwing over his shoulder: "Okay, good! Okay, fine!"


	2. Chapter 2

Please review, please pretty please!

Scarlett leaned her head back against the rocky edge of the pool, the steam of the hot springs creating a becoming blush over her face. She swung her arms through the water lazily, keeping herself balanced. Catherine was busy nearby, preparing the outfit she had brought, letting the steam soften any wrinkles in the chiffon fabric. Scarlett felt her chest tighten as she thought of everything that had transpired since she was last in this room. The great chasm of the cathedral ceiling created by the rocky walls yawned above her and any small noise echoed playfully. She winced at the volume of the echo when she spoke.

"Catherine?"

Catherine turned from the dress and walked over to the edge of the spring. "Yes, Scarlett?" She sat down beside the water and swung her feet into its swirling steamy depths. "Something on your mind?"

Scarlett looked up at her. "How did you - get over- getting attacked. How did you move on?"

Catherine smiled gently and a faraway look came over her face. Pensively, she gazed across the bubbling spring and sighed. "Scarlett, I didn't 'get over it'. Vincent encouraged me to go back out into the world. He let me stay Below until I was well. Then he encouraged me to go back where I belonged. I was scared. I didn't want to go back to work. I was afraid every moment, jumped at every shadow. But gradually, through Vincent's love and encouragement, and his believing in me, I began to live again."

"I don't ever want to go back up Above, Catherine, like you did." Scarlett spoke softly, running her hands through her hair, now tightly curled from the steamy heat.

Catherine smiled. "I don't think Father wants you to go back, Scarlett. There are people here in these tunnels that care about you, and love you, Scarlett. Just let them in."

Scarlett smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm sure going to try."

Catherine smiled back at her and held out a hand. "Here, let's get you dried off and ready for the party."

Scarlett stared at the offered hand and hesitated. "Okay," she spoke softly.

She stood, carefully to avoid slipping and reached for the towel Catherine offered her. Quickly wrapping it around herself, she padded over to the dry side of the room. Catherine began rummaging in her own bag, preparing to get ready herself. She turned in time to see Scarlett standing there, biting her lip, towel wrapped tightly around herself. "Scarlett, are you okay?"

Scarlett hunched her shoulders. "Remember when you said you would be here if I ever wanted to talk?"

Catherine nodded slowly. "Yes?"

Scarlett slowly let the towel slip from her shoulders, revealing scars, both from her first experience above, and newer ones. They had to be from her experience with Paracealcus. "Scarlett..." Catherine's voice trailed off cautiously and she stepped closer. "Are you really okay?"

Hot tears sprang to Scarlett's eyes and ran down her face, mixing with the water dripping from her copper curls. "Catherine, how is Mouse going to love me? I'm not perfect. I wanted to give him perfection, but I can't. Paracealcus did nothing but remind me of what those men that killed my father did to me and I hate it. I hate what I am! I'm ugly, I'm not pure, I'm all scarred..."

Catherine pulled her close in a hug. "Scarlett, " She tried to speak, but her heart was breaking. "Scarlett, Mouse knows that."

Scarlett pulled away. "He-he does?" She looked so scared that Catherine hugged her again.

Nodding, Catherine whispered gently in Scarlett's ear. "Mouse is nobody's fool. He sees. He may not speak much, but he notices stuff. He loves you, though, Scarlett. He always has. And trust me, he is not going to let Paraceaclus take you from him." She hesitated. "He hurt you, didn't he."

Scarlett nodded. She suddenly shook herself and raised her chin. "I am not going to give up, Catherine. Mouse believes in me, and you and Father. And Vincent, and Winslow, and Mary. That all of my friends believe in me, that alone is enough."

Vincent carefully lit the candles in the Cathedral, a crystal cavern with a towering ceiling that only special occasions took place inside of. The light sparkled off of each crystal, creating a shimmering, dancing light. It was beautifully decorated. Mary was arranging the last of the flowers that Dr. Peter had brought from Above. Winslow was setting up another table for the food. Others of the Below family were rushing around trying to get everything finished.

Catherine stepped into the Cathedral. "Vincent, look who we have."

Vincent stepped down off of the ledge he was balancing on and turned. There stood Catherine, in a flowy cream colored gown, emphasizing her hourglass shape and slim neck. She looked stunning. His heart fluttered for a moment. "Hello, Catherine. You are a dream."

Catherine smiled. "Thank you, Vincent. You look quite handsome yourself. Notice also, our beautiful lady?" She motioned to a slim girl standing just inside the Cathedral door, clasping her hands nervously. Her copper hair hung in gentle curls, shining in the amber light of the candles. Her mismatched eyes sparkled hopefully. The thin figure was draped in a dark green gown of a satiny material thin enough to flow gently but not thin enough to be risque. The neckline was low enough to be becoming but still reserved. The short sleeves revealed a lot of the faded scars she had tried so long to hide, but she looked at him hoping that was not what he would see. His heart skipped a beat again, as he realized that she was a woman now. "Scarlett, you look lovely, " He said gently, pulling her into a soft hug.

SHe looked up at him with a relieved smile and curtsied. "Why thank you, Vincent." She clasped her hands together again. "May I go fetch Father now," she asked.

Vincent looked around the room and, satisfied, nodded. "Yes, my dear."

She laughed and daintily rushed away. Vincent smiled. He had never seen her being so careful to be ladylike. He put his arm around Catherine. "You never cease to amaze me."


	3. Chapter 3

! Here goes Chapter 3. I'm going to start making some longer chapters, and also, warning, violence coming up cause oh well, it brings characters closer together and its heartwarming in the end, and it makes a good on-the-edge-of-your-seat story. Whatevah, enough said. Here goes Tres!

Jacob sat in his library, looking around him at the cozy place he called home. He was tired. It was hard taking care of an underground city, entrusting the outer borders to Pascal and Winslow. At any moment, an intruder could breach the careful boundaries of the World Below, and it could spell disaster for those he watched over. He stood and paced the floor, thinking of Mouse and his frequent visits Above. Mouse did not seem to understand the dangers of being seen, although he always became fearful when anyone mentioned his getting caught. Father often wondered what had happened in Mouse's life before his settling in Below. His slightly halting speech made him hard to understand and his immediate distrust had made it difficult to get to know him. Mouse reminded Father of an abused child he had met one time. And he felt sorry for Mouse. He saw some of the same tendencies in Scarlett and it made Jacob sad. If Mouse even wanted to consider marrying Scarlett, Father knew he would have to give up his life Above. There was no way it would be a good idea to have them traipsing back and forth together. On the other hand, one could argue that Catherine seemed to have mastered the act very well. Father shook his head. He couldn't get it straight in his mind. He was getting too old for this.

"And this our life, exempt from public haunt, Finds tongues in trees, books in the running brooks, Sermons in stones, and good in everything. William Shakeaspeare."

Jacob turned quickly at the soft female voice speaking. He became as if frozen in place, mesmerized by the sight. Scarlett stood at the entrance to the library, hands clasped tightly together. He took in the angles of the gentle pale face, slightly taught with care lines that he didn't like to see on such a young person. The mismatched right blue eye and left brown eye held a fear in them, perhaps of rejection, but a little bit of merriment sparkled in the deep centers.

"Well, Father, are you going to say anything?" Scarlett spoke playfully, as she entered the library gracefully and held out a hand to him.

Father shook his head and spoke, a slight catch in his deep voice. "Scarlett-you look absolutely beautiful." He pulled her close in a hug. She held onto him, almost desperately. He felt the tension in her body and he spoke softly into her hair, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Nancy, look at me."

She hesitated when he used her given name, and pulled away, hardly daring to meet his gaze. He spoke again, softer. "Nancy..."

She looked up at him, taking in the silver hair, kindly weathered face and dark compassionate eyes gazing down at her. He grasped her upper arms in his large hands. "Don't listen to whatever it is you are thinking, my child. Nancy you are no longer the sewer rat running around homeless, and being chased after. You are home now. You have become a beautiful young lady, and I know life has been cruel to you." He looked down at the arms he held and gently ran his thumbs across the fading marks. "Very cruel."

Tears gathered quickly in her eyes, and she started to pull away again. He laid a finger on her lips and shushed her. "No, Nancy, stop running. You are better than that. Let us help you. We all love you." He brushed the back of his pointer finger over her cheek, wiping away the tears. "Come now. Don't go getting your eyes all puffy. Maybe you'd better go find Mouse. He needs to see you all- dressed up."

Scarlett's face paled at the mention of Mouse's name. Her eyes traveled to the scars that covered her arms and Father grasped her and shook her slightly. "Nancy, stop it. That does not change what Mouse sees in you." Scarlett looked up into the gentle face again and spoke. "Promise?"

Father nodded. "Promise."

Scarlett smiled and then pulled him into a hug again. "Thank's Father." She smiled up at him. "Father, I have been sent here on a mission."

Father knit his brows in thought. "And what is that mission, dear child?"

Scarlett laughed, a sound he couldn't remember having ever heard before and it warmed his heart. "It's a secret, Father."

Jacob shook his head and chuckled. "I'm supposed to go somewhere with you I take it?"

Scarlett laughed. "Yes."

Father bowed. "Then lead the way, my fair maiden."

Scarlett curtsies then offered him her hand. He offered her his elbow and together they headed down the tunnels toward the cathedral.

Passing the entrance of the phosphorescent lake room, Scarlett remembered Mouse. Was it possible that he actually loved her? She thought of the kiss they had shared and a becoming blush spread over her cheeks.

"Thinking thoughts you would care to share?" Father asked, patting her hand and smiling sideways at her with a teasing smirk.

Scarlett jumped and for a second looked guilty then she blushed again and shook her head. "No, Father." She replied.

Father chuckled. He had some idea of her thoughts and smiled knowingly, causing her to look away embarrassed. Father pulled her close. "He cares about you Scarlett."

She smiled. "I know."

At that moment, a strange rumbling came to their ears. Father paused, listening intently. The look of grave concern on his face frightened Scarlett and she clung to him tightly. The rumbling became louder, and Father grasped her arm roughly and began to run down the tunnel. Little pebbles and sand began to fall around them, then the whole ceiling caved in with a terrible commotion and cloud of rubble. They were trapped.

When the dust cleared, Scarlett found herself flat on her back gazing up into darkness. Her head hurt terribly. She reached up a hand and felt a massive knot on the back of her head. Her hand came away sticky and she knew it was blood. Great. That was gonna really hurt later, she thought to herself. Slowly, she sat up, coughing from the thick cloud of dust billowing around them. She could see nothing around her. Carefully, she felt around in the darkness. No large rocks lay on any of her extremities and for that she was grateful. The initial shock over, she realized Jacob was not making any sound. "Father?" She called out, tentatively, voice shaking slightly in repressed worry. A few pebbles fell from above at the sound. But silence continued after them. No response.


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett began to panic and crawl around the enclosure, trying to get an idea of how much room she had, sweeping her arms around trying to find Jacob. "Father!" She shouted desperately. Her voice did not echo, confirming her fears that there wasn't much room in the rubble mountain around her. The rocks scraped her knees and hands as she climbed over them. "Father!" She paused and listened intently, holding her breath. Even breathing sounded loud. She coughed from the dust, and sat down, brushing away the tears that formed. "Father!"

A firm hand grasped her shoulder in the darkness. "I - am - here, child," Father spoke, his voice halting from having the wind knocked out of him when they fell. She couldnt see him in the darkness, but reached out and found his hand.

"Oh, Father!" she grasped it tightly. "I was so afraid you were unconscious or buried in the rocks."

Father chuckled, "No, my dear - takes a lot more - than a rock slide to kill old Jacob." He pulled her close, their backs against the rocky wall. "Vincent will find us I'm sure,child." He felt her thin figure shaking and wrapped a strong arm around her. "Come, child, stop your shaking. We will be okay."

Scarlett cowered against him, silent, as thoughts of her entrapment in the lower tunnels with Parascealcus began to nudge their way into her mind. She shook her head, trying to get rid of them. The pain reminded her that she had hit her head and she gritted her teeth. Father heard it, and with one hand, held her head against his chest. His experienced fingers felt the swelling knot where she had fallen and sighed. "You may have a concussion, child. Try to stay still, and rest, Okay?"

Hot silent tears fell down her face. She had tried Catherine's advice. She tried to befriend Father, tried to woo Mouse. But here she sat in the darkness, with a terrible headache, an increasing fear and claustrophobia, and she was now covered in rock dust and unfit to be seen. Father felt sadness tug at his heart, and he kissed the top of her head.

"All will be well, Nancy. Trust me."

She shivered, and whispered, "I don't like the dark, Father."

Father sighed again, sadly, and held her tighter. "No, I suppose not."

Scarlett clenched her fists. She had shoved everyone away since her time in the dark tunnels. It was her own fault. The bond between her and Vincent had been broken for a long time. She had felt him try to connect sometimes, but she had shut him out. Now in the darkness, she searched her heart. She only hoped he would hear her.

-o-o-o-o-o

Vincent set up a few more candles near the main entrance. "There," Catherine said to him. "It looks absolutely lovely. Everyone has done such a good job. Father is going to be so pleased."

Vincent stepped back and put an arm around her. "Yes, Catherine. It does. Everyone has worked so hard. You look lovely too, by the way."

Catherine laughed and hugged him. "Thank you Vincent. Wonder what is keeping Scarlett?" At that moment, a loud rumble shook the tunnels above them. Vincent frowned. "That doesn't sound good."

Catherine frowned. "Probably not. Vincent, do you think we should check it out?"

Vincent nodded. He handed her his last candle and smiled. "You find a lovely place for this while I take a look." He winked at her, and she blushed and smacked his arm.

He laughed and began to climb up to the higher tunnels, searching for the source of the noise. He was almost to the crystal cave when he felt a gentle nudge in his heart. "Scarlett?" He whispered softly. He felt her sorrow and also a slight urgency. He began to follow her heart like a beacon and it led him to a tunnel. Well, what should have been a tunnel. A pile of rocks taller than a man met him. With a lion like growl he began to toss rocks behind him. He had quickly made an opening and looked in to find Father and Scarlett both. Father looked up at him calmly. "Hi Vincent."

-o-o-o-o-o

"Vincent, if you hadn't come along when you did, we would have been in a rough place," Father spoke with conviction as he bandaged up Scarlett's head. Vincent looked deep into her eyes as he replied. "Well, in just glad you are well, Father. It could have been so much worse." He knew Scarlett had renewed the bond between them, and he also knew it hadn't been easy. For inside her, he felt all of the sadness that she had kept buried away. He could feel it eating at her, gnawing like a rat. But she wasn't ready to let it go. She looked at him, and that silent communication told him to step back. He nodded, almost imperceptibly and turned back to Father.

At that moment, Mouse came charging into the infirmary, his eyes wide. "Scarlett, Father!" He frantically spoke each name, while ducking between the various members of the community standing in the room. Vincent held up his paw.

"Now there Mouse. She's okay and Father is too. See?"

A look of relief crossed the young mans face. "Good, ok fine. Mouse worried when he hear on pipes." In the awkward silence, Scarlett summoned her courage.

"Hi Mouse."

He finally looked at her. Her face was covered in grime. But her dress was beautiful. She looked like an angel. The dress wasn't too dusty, and its effect was not lost. He smiled crookedly. "Hi Scarlett. Mouse glad your not-well, much hurt."

Scarlett smiled. "Thank you Mouse."

Vincent smiled. "Well, Father, there's something I need to show you."

Father nodded. "Seems like everyone does. Miss Nancy, what were you going to show me?" Scarlett smiled.

"Vincent will show you."

Father shook his head. I will go. But Miss Nancy must stay here and rest. She has a concussion and that needs some quiet time." He didn't notice the sadness cross her face or Vincent's. Mouse spoke up quickly.

"Mouse stay with Scarlett."

Vincent and Scarlett looked at him and smiled. Vincent clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks Mouse."

Mouse grinned awkwardly. "Ok, good, ok fine."

Father shook his head. "Okay, you two lovebirds, stay here till I get back. No horse playing. I want you to rest." He glared playfully but firmly at Scarlett and she smiled. "Yes, Father."

After the men had gone, Mouse turned to Scarlett. "Father say you rest. Come to chamber." He picked her up off of the infirmary table and carried her to the couch in the back of the room made from tapestries and blankets. He laid her on it, and tucked a pillow under her head. Shyly, he sat down next to her.

Scarlett smiled up at him, the awkward grin on his face. "I've missed you Mouse."

Mouse reached over and tapped her chin. "Missed you too. Wait here while Mouse make hot water for face."

Scarlett laughed propped her head on her chin and watched him work at the fireplace. "Mouse, are you saying you don't like my face?"

Mouse looked up at her from where he knelt by the fireplace, and Scarlett felt her breath catch in her throat. The fire was flickering on his calm face turned toward her, and he looked so mature. Gone was the little boy Mouse. There was something so grown up about him. The way his jaw angled like a man, his confidence creeping into his voice, with less stammering. Something had changed about him. She couldn't place it. Unless... She swallowed hard and her heart fluttered. It was the way he was looking at her. Mouse was no longer a boy. And she was no longer a girl.


	5. Chapter 5

The flickering fire cast an amber light over Mouse and Scarlett. He smiled crookedly at her through his shaggy hair and turned away to pour water from the teakettle into a bowl on the hearth. He tossed a cloth over his arm and picked up the bowl. Walking over to where she lay, he sat down and looked her in the eye. "Mouse loves - your face."

She swallowed hard and felt as if her throats would close up. "Mouse-I - he-"

Mouse placed a finger over her lips to shush her and whispered, "I know."

Scarlett closed her eyes and turned her face away. How could he possibly know the pain, the scars, the terrors, things taken that were not his to take. How could Mouse understand.

Gently, Mouse cupped her cheek in a hand that was no longer childlike, but firm and strong. He turned her face back toward him and spoke softly, leaning closer till she felt his breath on her face. "Mouse know. That why you hid days- from Mouse. You blush - cower. Scarlett wear- long sleeves, when short, always - hide with hands. Scarlett think - not beautiful. But," he ran his hand across her forehead, brushing back her copper hair. "Scarlett beautiful."

She gazed into his eyes, not daring to believe the compassion and love she saw there. "Mouse, how can you understand."

Mouse ran his thumb across her chin and bit his lower lip. He stood quickly and for a moment, she shrank back, afraid she had angered him by her seeming disbelief of his heartfelt affirmation. He hesitated for a moment then, seeming to come to some personal decision, discarded his vest and removed his shirt in one quick motion. He stood before her, thumbs hooked in his belt, arms muscular and strong. For a moment, that fluttering in her heart took her breath away again. Then, she realized that scars of varying sizes, pale as they had healed a long time ago, were emblazoned on the ribs and shoulders of the young man. "See, Scarlett, see? Mouse not perfect. Bad men see Mouse. But bad men not make Mouse bad. Mouse run. Hide like Mouse. Father help. Mouse strong now. Scarlett too. Be strong. Leave past. Set Scarlett free." The gentle plea of desperation was not mistakable in his voice. He knelt beside her, clearly agitated at his stammering. "Mouse want Scarlett feel free. She beautiful. Not listen to thoughts. Bad men not make Scarlett bad. She hurt. But she now free. Free to be herself."

Scarlett blinked back the tears. Gently, she reached up and ran her hand down the side of his face, across the smooth scars on his shoulders, touching, remembering. She looked up at his gentle eyes, seeing the question. He had bared his soul to her. Much had gone unsaid or explained but she could fill in the blanks. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Mouse, I want to be free."

He smiled that kind crooked smile. He slipped his shirt back on (a slight tremor of disappointment ran through her mind) and sat beside her again, setting the bowl of water next to him.

"Rest as Father said. Mouse watch over Scarlett." He gently began washing the dust from her face and arms, carefully, tenderly. She watched him for a moment, the way his shaggy hair hung in his eyes, small smile always on his face. Her eyes grew heavy and the throbbing in her head made her tired. She must rest. Only for a moment.

"Vincent, If you ha not come when you did, I don't know what would have happened. Pascal has alerted the others to the unstable tunnel and Winslow has mapped out an alternate route until he can get it cleared. Being trapped in darkness is not my idea of a good time."

Vincent smiled at Father who had ranted ever since leaving the infirmary because he didn't want to leave Scarlett too long and because it was a long trek to wherever they were going. The last turn, and then there they were. The tunnel dwellers shouted surprise, and Mary came holding a cake. Peter was there and the children. Father didn't know what to say, so Kipper and the children grabbed his arms and clammored for him to come see the food. Catherine slipped her arm around Vincent.

"Do you think it will be okay?"

vincent knew she wasn't talking about the party. He shrugged and pulled her closer. "I hope so."

Scarlett awoke with a start. For a moment she thought she was alone. But then she saw Mouse, by the fireplace, working on some kind of invention. He had a small hammer and was tapping something very tediously. He looked up at her as she stirred and smiled. "Scarlett get rest?"

she nodded and stretched lazily, a sudden pain in her head halting the stretch. She rubbed her head. "Ow."

mouse looked up again, concerned. He stood and picked up what he had been working on and stuffed it in his pocket. Hands still in his pocket, he walked over and sat down next to her. "Head hurt?"

She nodded and he frowned. "Want Mouse get Father?"

Scarlett shook her head. "No. It's a concussion so it's supposed to hurt. I will be okay."

Mouse nodded and stared at the floor. He bit his lip again and Scarlett frowned.

"You ok?"

Without an answer, Mouse suddenly stood and knelt by the couch. "Scarlett, how long Mouse know Scarlett."

She gazed into his eyes. "About four years."

Mouse nodded. "We not strangers?"

She smiled. "No."

Mouse took a deep breath. "Mouse honored if Scarlett - marry Mouse."

Scarlett gasped as he held out a ring. She smiled. It was totally Mouse. Three strands of polished wire braided together and curved to form a ring, the ends twisted together like a cage and inside it, a crystal from the lower caves. She looked into his eyes again, saw the uncertainty and a little fear in them. She took a deep breath.

"Yes."

000000000000000000000000000

okay so there he finally asked! So much more coming but a lot going on and I had to make anmushy chapter. Sort of made up a hint of a traumatic past for Mouse which seems to be indicated by his severe shyness, stammering and social awkwardness. Anyhow, that's my creation. Love Mouse!. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6 -Epilogue

"You asked her what?" Father paced the floor of the candle-lit library in obvious consternation.

"Mouse asked Scarlett marry Mouse." Mouse replied confidently.

Father paused and shook his head at the young man. "What are you thinking, my boy?" His voice was gentle but very uncertain.

Mouse cowered a little, his shoulders dropping in defeat, reminding Vincent of the first time he had seen the scared young man. Mouse had not expected to be interrogated. "Mouse-loves-Scarlett." Mouse said quietly, gazing at the floor.

Vincent, standing in the shadows, smiled kindly. "Mouse, we are only concerned for your safety. Your continued trips above will be endangering to Scarlett and the community. I know you do like to go above. I think it would be unwise to continue. But if you go above, she must stay here. Both of you will bring attention to Below."

Mouse nodded. "Understood."

Father sighed and rubbed his face with a calloused hand. "I know I'm so going to regret this." He looked at the gentle face of the young man and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You have my blessing."

The look of excitement that lit up Mouse's face made Father's heart melt. For a moment Mouse couldn't speak. Then unexpectedly, he threw his arms around the older man saying "OK good, OK fine!"

Father chuckled and steadied himself as he had almost been knocked over. "Easy there, my boy. You just make me proud, Ok?"

Mouse nodded and frowned. "I will, Father."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Scarlett wandered around the candleroom, watching Mary working industriously on the candles for Winterfest.

"You are nervous, child." Mary said as she pulled the candles from their final bath of wax.

Scarlett sighed and sat down on a sack of wax shavings. "I am Mary. Mouse asked me to marry him."

Mary stopped what she was doing and gazed at the young woman. She smiled and spoke calmly. "And what is your heart saying, Miss Scarlett?"

Scarlett sighed. "I told him yes."

Mary chuckled and sat down next to Scarlett, pulling her close. "Do you regret it?"

A becoming blush crept over Scarlett's face and she smiled. "No."

"Then what ails you, child?"

Scarlett frowned. "Mary, my life is a disaster. Its been horrible. I'm struggling to let go of the past and move forward. I feel like I'm- I'm-"

"Not worthy of his love?" Mary asked kindly.

Scarlett hunched her shoulders and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Yes."

The older woman laughed lightly. "Always remember this, Scarlett. When a man asks for your hand, he means it. If he didn't love you he wouldn't bother."

Scarlett smiled and in the light of the candles flickering across her face, something akin to hope shone there. "You mean that Mary?"

Mary smiled. "Yes, child. I certainly do."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

I am ending the story here. I may make a third story for it. Not sure yet. Really struggling with writer's block, plus some more family problems so I didnt want you guys to be hanging. The people following From The Depths of My Heart, I have not forgotten you! I am working on the next chapter, and the Redwall story is in process too. My dad has had a heart attack and needs open heart surgery but they say he only has a 30 percent chance of surviving it, so they are going to try to put stents in. Craziness. Anyhoo, don't lose heart. I am starting a new Beauty and the Beast story. This one will be central on Mouse and the relationship between him, Father, and Vincent. :) Dedicated to you, Thunderhoof.


End file.
